


Sleeping Beauty

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean - Freeform, M/M, Sam - Freeform, Sleep, Teen Dean, Teen Sam, Waking Up, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam may be an early riser now but he hadn't always been. As a teenager, Sam would always fight to keep his butt in bed for as long as possible. The impossible task of waking him up usually fell on Dean.<br/>Wincest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

Sam may be an early riser now but he hadn't always been. As a teenager, especially when they were hunting, Sam would always fight to keep his butt in bed for as long as possible no matter what the situation. Dean had once joked that Sam would even stay in bed if the motel was in fire and only leave when the flames reached his toes. 

The task of waking up Sam Winchester was a hard one and it usually fell to Dean.

"Sam, c'mon. Get your ass outta bed." Dean said while yanking back the blanket to reveal his brother's bare chest.

"Mmmph," Sam grumbled into the pillow and his arm reached around in search for the blanket to keep his warmth in. "De."

The older teenager folded his arms in a sign of determination. Sam would have recognised it if he had his eyes open. His fingers gripped his biceps as he tried to contain his anger. John had left 10 minutes ago to fetch breakfast and coffee for them before they left. Stepping out of the motel, he'd told Dean to wake up the youngest Winchester. The pretty much impossible task.

"C'mon, Sammy!" He pulled the blanket even further back, showing Sam's muscled stomach which made Dean's lips want to kiss their way over the tanned skin, "Dad's gunna be back any minute." 

The tall teenager seemed to accept that the blanket was now out of arms reach so curled in on himself to gather warmth on his rapidly cooling flesh, "Shhh, sleepin'..." He muttered tiredly whilst rubbing his nose gently into the pillow.

"No shit, Sherlock. That's the problem." Grabbing the edge of the blanket, Dean wrenched it completely off the bed leaving no part of Sam covered. 

He obviously felt exposed, in nothing but boxers, as his muscles tensed up. He was clearly coming around but stubbornness stopped him from showing that to his brother. The tension in his muscles made him look powerful and ready to pounce at any second despite the bed hair.

"Sam, please?" Dean sat himself on the bed before crawling up so his face was directly over Sam's. 

Sam had felt the bed moving under his brother's weight. He could feel his progress as he made his way towards the headboard end of the bed. The younger boy desperately wanted to open his eyes to peer up into Dean's deep green but he remained motionless. Cold hands were suddenly on his shoulders and he tried not the flinch at the surprise. Gently, the hands rolled him into his back and moved his arms to beside his body.

Curiosity got the better of him making the young hunter peak open an eye. He saw Dean moving around beside him so remained stock still. The bed moved as his brother moved around but Sam tried to ignore it.

It was more than a shock when he felt Dean's leg climb over his hips. This made the older boy be positioned so that he was straddling the other. Sam tried to think of unsexy thoughts as he didn't want to have certain body parts giving him away.

His mind went blank when soft lips pressed against his. Dean moved his lips passionately whilst Sam fought with himself to not move. It took only a moment for Sam to be kissing Dean back. He slid himself up onto his elbows to create a better angle for both of them. The older boy laced his fingers into Sam's hair to stop him pulling away. The kiss got more heated, tongue against tongue and light nipping of teeth.

Pretty soon they had to pull away as their lungs were burning from lack of oxygen. They panted and stared into each other's eyes as they slowly regained their breath. Smiles pulled at their lips as they didn't move for minutes.

"I guess it really does only take a kiss to wake sleeping beauty." Dean smirked.

"Who are you then, Prince Charming?"

His smirk widened,"Well, since you mentioned it..."

Sam rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the grin that broke out across his face. Pushing Dean off him, Sam stumbled to the bathroom to get ready.

Waking Sam up in the morning may be an impossible task but Dean had his ways.


End file.
